Normal Monster Deck
A Normal Monster Deck, also known as a Normalcy Deck or Vanilla Deck, is a deck that takes advantage of the cards that benefit, and the benefits of, Normal Monsters. Normal Decks have never been as formidable as back when Effect Monsters were quite rare. Normal Monsters are an archetype all their own, with their support cards granting them extraordinary effects over real Effect Monsters. Most Normal decks are built as Beatdown Decks, as most Effect Monsters cannot compete with the high attack power of these monsters. Your monsters have no abilities of their own, but there are plenty of Spell and Trap Cards, and a few Effect Monster Cards, that can make up for that. Not all monsters used in Normal Monster Beatdown Decks need to be Normal Monsters. "Knight of the Red Lotus", "Rescue Rabbit", and several other Effect Monsters may also be added. Low Level Normal decks rely on low-powered monsters and cards that allow them to continuously swarm the field, overwhelming the opponent with relatively weak yet deadly-supported monsters. This kind of deck can perform an OTK with "The Law of the Normal" and "Triangle Power" or "Thousand Energy". Although these monsters lack attack strength, they can become even stronger than their beatdown counterparts with "Amulet of Ambition", "Sword of the Soul-Eater", and "Attack of the Cornered Rat". Furthermore, they can still attack while being protected by "Gravity Bind", etc. With Strike of Neos' release, an effective combination of Normal and Ritual monsters can be achieved. The Ritual Spell Card, "Advanced Ritual Art" will allow you to Ritual Summon any Ritual Monster in your hand by sending Normal Monsters taken from the deck to the graveyard, as long as the taken monsters are the same level as the monster Ritual Summoned. Furthermore, there are several Ritual monsters specifically geared towards Normal Monsters. "Cú Chulainn the Awakened" has the ability to banish Normal Monsters to increase its ATK by the ATK of the banished monster, until the beginning of your next Standby Phase. Using Normal Monsters such as "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" or "Tri-Horned Dragon" can power-up this card to over 3000 ATK. When the Ritual Monster "Lycanthrope" does battle damage to the opponent's Life Points, it has the ability to damage the opponent's Life Points by 200 multiplied by the number of Normal Monsters in your Graveyard. "First of the Dragons" is an effective 2700 ATK Fusion Monster due to only requiring any 2 Normal Monsters as Fusion material, cannot be destroyed by battle except by another Normal Monster and is unaffected by other monster effects. It is worth considering, but be aware that it can only be Fusion Summoned and you cannot control more than one at a time. Low Level Normal Monster Decks have also received a boost from the release of "Rescue Rabbit", which allows them to perform an instant Xyz Summons. "Gem Merchant" is another great addition to a Normal EARTH monster Deck by sending this card from your hand to your Graveyard, you can increases your monsters ATK and DEF by 1000 during battle. This can surprise your foe after they had declared an attack to your monster. Normal Monsters also have good drawing power due to cards such as "Heart of the Underdog", "Common Charity", and "Coach Goblin". In the right situation, Tyrant's Throes can leave an opponent completely locked, since he won't be able to summon any Effect-Monsters (which most current decks use), only set or flip them. Another note is that Gemini monsters can be very useful in this style of deck since they are usually treated as Normal Monster cards, but still have effects at your disposal if needed. "Supervise" is extremely useful to quickly give them their effects. Adding Normal-Pendulum Monsters, preferably "Lancephorhynchus" and "Dragon Horn Hunter", will let you summon a lot of Normal Monsters. Link Monsters can also benefit Normal Monster Decks, whether by having no effects themselves or having effects that support Normal/Non-Effect Monsters, as well as allowing more monsters to be Summoned from the Extra Deck in Master Rule 4 format. Recommended Cards Spell & Trap Cards * Amulet of Ambition * Ancient Rules with Summoner's Art * Burden of the Mighty * Creature Seizure * Dark Factory of Mass Production * Dimensional Fissure * Double Summon * Faustian Bargain * Gaia Power * Heat Wave * Heart of the Underdog * Luminous Spark * Mage Power * Mystic Plasma Zone * Natural Tune * Non-Spellcasting Area and/or Dust Barrier * Order to Charge * Painful Decision * Shrink * Silent Doom * Swing of Memories * Symbols of Duty * Two-Man Cell Battle * Unexpected Dai * United We Stand * White Elephant's Gift * Backup Soldier * Birthright * Champion's Vigilance * Common Charity * Curse of Anubis * Cry Havoc! * Justi-Break * Macro Cosmos * Secrets of the Gallant * The Seal of Orichalcos * Skill Drain * Soul Drain * Soul Resurrection * Starlight Road * Tyrant's Temper * Tyrant's Throes * Ultimate Offering Support Effect Monsters * Effect Veiler * Princess Cologne (card) * Rescue Rabbit * Creepy Coney * Snowman Eater * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole * White Tiger Summoner * Coach Goblin * Gem-Merchant * Exiled Force * Gemini Lancer * Cyber Dragon * Vampire Dragon * Knight of the Red Lotus * Cosmo Brain * Beast King Barbaros * Montage Dragon * Orichalcos Shunoros * Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord * Stardust Dragon High Defense Normal Monsters * D.D. Trainer * Venom Cobra * Flamvell Guard * Bitron * Chamberlain of the Six Samurai * Oppressed People * Earthbound Spirit * Prevent Rat * Mystical Elf * Spirit of the Harp * Humanoid Slime * Elemental HERO Clayman * Island Turtle * Aqua Madoor * Giant Soldier of Stone * The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave * Skull Dog Marron * Bunilla * Crowned by the World Chalice * Soul Tiger * Gem-Knight Sapphire * Charcoal Inpachi * Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World * Battle Footballer * Millennium Shield * Labyrinth Wall * Neo Aqua Madoor Normal Monster Beatdown Deck Monsters * Beckoned by the World Chalice * Sky Scout (i.e. Harpie's Brother) * Great Angus * Giant Red Seasnake * 7 Colored Fish * Nin-Ken Dog * La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp * Dunames Dark Witch * Dark Valkyria * X-Saber Anu Piranha * Gil Garth * Zure, Knight of Dark World * Dark Blade * X-Head Cannon * Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness * Opticlops * Neo Bug * Noble Knight Artorigus * Blazing Inpachi * Mechanicalchaser * Gagagigo * Gem-Knight Garnet * Gemini Elf * Archfiend Soldier * Insect Knight * Vorse Raider * Mad Dog of Darkness * Sabersaurus * Alien Shocktrooper * Luster Dragon * Angel Trumpeter * Gladiator Beast Andal * Elemental HERO Neos Alius * Evocator Chevalier * Crusader of Endymion * Evilswarm Heliotrope * Gene-Warped Warwolf * Alexandrite Dragon * Phantom Gryphon * Mystery Shell Dragon * Megalosmasher X * Zombino * Mekk-Knight Avram * Leotron * Shiny Black "C" Squadder * Terrorking Salmon * Cyber-Tech Alligator * Giga Gagagigo * Luster Dragon 2 * Chthonian Emperor Dragon * Amphibian Beast * Beast of Talwar * PSY-Frame Driver * Wattaildragon * Summoned Skull * Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning * Trance the Magic Swordsman * Frostosaurus * Wingweaver * Big Koala * Darkstorm Dragon * Sengenjin * Metaphys Armed Dragon * Metal Armored Bug * Phoenix Gearfried * Suppression Collider * Tri-Horned Dragon * Cosmo Queen * Spiral Serpent * Phantasm Spiral Dragon * Gogiga Gagagigo * Rabidragon * Blue-Eyes White Dragon Spells * Ancient Rules * Burden of the Mighty * Dark Factory of Mass Production * Dark Hole * Faustian Bargain * Heart of the Underdog * Non-Spellcasting Area * Lightning Vortex * Mystical Space Typhoon * Pot of Avarice * Pot of Duality * Two-Man Cell Battle * Shrink * Soul Exchange * Supervise * Swing of Memories * Symbols of Duty Traps * Birthright * Common Charity * Compulsory Evacuation Device * Dark Bribe * Justi-Break * Mirror Force * Solemn Judgment * Skill Drain * The Huge Revolution is Over * Starlight Road Level 1/2 Normal Swarm Deck * Digitron * Atlantean Pikeman * Clown Zombie * Volcanic Rat * Goblin Calligrapher * Key Mace * Kozaky * Spirit Caller * Gigobyte * Water Spirit * People Running About * United Resistance * Oppressed People * D.D. Trainer * Flamvell Guard * Bitron * Crowned by the World Chalice * Charcoal Inpachi * Emissary of the Afterlife * Emissary of the Oasis Spells * Amulet of Ambition * Enchanting Fitting Room * Delta Attacker * Level Limit - Area B * Messenger of Peace * Pride of the Weak * Sword of the Soul-Eater * Triangle Power * The Law of the Normal * Tri-Wight * Final Countdown (Most likely you will have to stall and this will be the perfect solution) Traps * Attack of the Cornered Rat * Gravity Bind * Graceful Revival * Huge Revolution * Human-Wave Tactics * Limit Reverse * Justi-Break * Order to Smash * Over Limit * The League of Uniform Nomenclature * Treaty on Uniform Nomenclature Normal/Fusion Hybrid Deck * Polymerization * First of the Dragons Normal/Ritual Hybrid Deck * Advanced Ritual Art * The Masked Beast * Black Luster Soldier * Magician of Black Chaos * Zera the Mant * Lycanthrope * Cú Chulainn the Awakened * Relinquished Normal/Non-Effect Synchro-Xyz Deck Tuners * Water Spirit * Flamvell Guard * Galaxy Serpent * Genex Controller * Tune Warrior * Angel Trumpeter * Ally Mind Synchros * Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth * Scrap Archfiend * Naturia Leodrake Xyz * Gem-Knight Pearl * Gagagigo the Risen * Thunder End Dragon * Daigusto Emeral Spells * Resonance Device (to help Xyz Summon "Thunder End Dragon") Normal Warrior/Beast Warrior Deck Recommended Monsters * Exiled Force * Future Samurai * Chamberlain of the Six Samurai * Beckoned by the World Chalice * Nin-Ken Dog * X-Saber Anu Piranha * Dark Blade * Noble Knight Artorigus * Elemental HERO Neos Alius * Evocator Chevalier * Gladiator Beast Andal * Vorse Raider * Gene-Warped Warwolf * Millennium Shield * Minoan Centaur * Knight of the Red Lotus * Sengenjin * Phoenix Gearfried * Beast King Barbaros Recommended Spells * Dark Factory of Mass Production * Sogen * Fissure * Heavy Storm * Mystical Space Typhoon * Swords of Revealing Light * The Warrior Returning Alive * Fire Formation - Tenki * Lightning Vortex * Scapegoat Recommended Traps * Birthright * Horn of the Phantom Beast * Bottomless Trap Hole * Dark Bribe * Justi-Break * Dimensional Prison * Mirror Force * Negate Attack * Raigeki Break * Sakuretsu Armor * Skill Drain * Threatening Roar Low Level Xyz/Synchro Normalcy This Deck abuses low Level Normal Tuner monsters and Level 3 and lower Normal Monsters. With most Spell Cards and Trap Cards being able to Special Summon back the monsters from the Graveyard, the Deck could be Turbo Synchro swarm Deck. Besides the Tuner monsters in the Deck being the most important, the next most important card in this Deck would be "Enchanting Fitting Room" which quickly swarms the field and thins the Deck faster without penalizing yourself. The Extra Deck contains Level 5 to 6 Synchro Monsters and Rank 3 Xyz Monsters. Recommended Monsters * Genex Controller * Rescue Rabbit * Jerry Beans Man * Marauding Captain (easy Rank 3) * other Level 3 or below Normal Monsters Recommended Spells * Enchanting Fitting Room * Level Limit - Area B * Heart of the Underdog * Tri-Wight * D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation Recommended Traps * Solemn Judgment * Justi-Break * Seven Tools of the Bandit * Gravity Bind * Tyrant's Throes (Active only if you have a monster. Can be a double edged sword.) Extra Deck * Black Ray Lancer * Number 17: Leviathan Dragon * Submersible Carrier Aero Shark * Leviair the Sea Dragon (Recycle the effect of "Rabbit") * other Rank 3 or below Xyz Monster Cards. * other low Level Synchros such as "Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier", etc. Normal Earth Beatdown Recommended Monsters * Rescue Rabbit (quick Rank 4 Xyz) * Gem Merchant (send one from your hand to the Graveyard to increase your monster's ATK and DEF by 1000 during damage step) * Gem-Knight Garnet * Insect Knight * Alien Shocktrooper * Gemini Elf * Gladiator Beast Andal * Angel Trumpeter * Gene-Warped Warwolf * Sabersaurus * Zombino * Leotron * Shiny Black "C" Squadder * Trance the Magic Swordsman * Knight of the Red Lotus (Special Summon a Normal Monster every turn from your Graveyard) Recommended Spells * Faustian Bargain * Swing of Memories * Dark Factory of Mass Production * Heart of the Underdog * Pot of Duality * Fire Formation - Tenki Recommended Traps * Skill Drain * Common Charity * Horn of the Phantom Beast ( Run it if using more Beast-Warrior) * Curse of Anubis * Dark Bribe * Justi-Break * Starlight Road Extra Deck * Number 85: Crazy Box (3000 beater with Skill Drain) * Stardust Dragon * Daigusto Emeral * Kachi Kochi Dragon * Number 39: Utopia * Gem-Knight Pearl * Evolzar Laggia * Evolzar Dolkka * Princess Cologne (card) Side Deck * Beast King Barbaros * Sabersaurus * Advanced Ritual Art * Gaia Power * Shrink * Smashing Ground * Black Luster Soldier * Compulsory Evacuation Device * The Huge Revolution is Over Normal Light Beatdown Recommended Monsters * Rescue Rabbit (quick Rank 4 Xyz) * Honest (send it from your hand to the Graveyard to increase your monster's ATK and DEF) * Photon Sabre Tiger * Dunames Dark Witch * X-Head Cannon * Noble Knight Artorigus * Mekk-Knight Avram * Elemental HERO Neos Alius * Crusader of Endymion * Alexandrite Dragon * PSY-Frame Driver * Wattaildragon * Knight of the Red Lotus (Special Summon a Normal Monster every turn from your Graveyard) * Blue-Eyes White Dragon Recommended Spells * Ancient Rules * Burden of the Mighty * Dark Factory of Mass Production * Heart of the Underdog Recommended Traps * Common Charity * Curse of Anubis * Justi-Break * Starlight Road Extra Deck * Stardust Dragon * Daigusto Emeral * Kachi Kochi Dragon * Number 39: Utopia * Gem-Knight Pearl * Princess Cologne (card) Side Deck * Beast King Barbaros * Luminous Spark * Skill Drain * The Huge Revolution is Over Normal Pendulum Deck Recommended Monsters * Dragon Horn Hunter * Dragoons of Draconia * Foucault's Cannon * Flash Knight * Lancephorhynchus * Mandragon * Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer * Vector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord * Sea Dragoons of Draconia * Sky Dragoons of Draconia * Trance the Magic Swordsman * Luster Dragon * Alexandrite Dragon * Labradorite Dragon * Sabersaurus * Rescue Rabbit * Gene-Warped Warwolf * Evilswarm Heliotrope Recommended Spells * Polymerization * Heart of the Underdog * Dark Factory of Mass Production * Summoner's Art * Reinforcement of the Army Recommended Traps * Tyrant's Temper * Tyrant's Throes * Skill Drain * Pendulum Back Extra Deck * First of the Dragons * Evolzar Laggia * Evolzar Dolkka * Trident Dragion * Leo, the Keeper of the Sacred Tree * Daigusto Emeral * Gauntlet Launcher * Constellar Ptolemy M7 Normal Link Deck Recommended Monsters * Level 4 Normal Monsters with +1800 ATK * Level 5 and 6 Normal Monsters with +2400 ATK * Level 7 or higher Normal Monsters with +2700 ATK * World Chalice Guardragon Extra Deck * Berserker of the Tenyi * Defender of the Labyrinth * Gaia Saber, the Lightning Shadow * LANphorhynchus * Link Spider Category:Deck Type